


July 20th - Vampire AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DE ArtFest, Grounding, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	July 20th - Vampire AU

“Make a decision Reed. He’s gonna be back out any minute now.” Nines said to his hunter partner who was currently wracking his brains for plans.  
“OK here’s what we do. You’re gonna stop him in his tracks. Stand in his way, grab him, tackle him, whatever you gotta do. You keep him distracted and try and see if he has any blood bags on him. Fowler wants this guys back at the department *alive*” Gavin explained, putting air quotes around the word alive, “We can’t just stake this guy.”  
“Do you know what Fowler wants with him?” Nines asked quizzically.  
“Not a clue. It’s not our job to know that shit, it’s our job to follow the orders.”  
“Yeah no, I know…” Nines looked away from Gavin and out into the dark street; there he was.  
“I think our target has shown face” Nines said as he pointed in the direction of the fairly obvious figure.

Lazzo was not your typical vampire. He stood out but he made it work. There were a few dead giveaways for his vampirism: the pale skin, the bloodshot eyes, the small fangs that he did his best to keep hidden but otherwise he looked like a regular club goer in Detroit. A light up boa, messed up clothes, glowsticks: he did a good job of hiding in plain sight. However, if you knew what you were looking for, like Gavin and Nines did, Lazzo was pretty clearly a vampire.

Both of the vampire hunters slipped out of their car and proceeded into the darkness in two directions. Nines was making a beeline for the threat and somehow, Lazzo didn’t see it coming.  
“Good evening.” Nines stated calmly as he intercepted his target and blocked his path out of the back alleys they were sneaking around in.  
“Oh hi buddy, how can I help you today?” Lazzo asked jovially. He knew exactly who this guy was which meant he knew exactly who else was sneaking around. He just needed to wait for the smell of blood.  
“I was just wondering if you could tell me where you got your glasses,” Nines suggested as he gestured to the dark glasses that were glowing with neon orange around the edges, “My friends have told me that I need to get some better party attire and I thought accessories may be the start.”  
“These guys? Oh these came from a dollar store in downtown Detroit. Nothin’ too fancy.”  
The meat sack was about 20 feet away at this point, hiding around the corner of the building that this conversation was happening beside. Lazzo could smell the rich, coppery liquid pumping around inside of him. And there he was, about to rush Lazzo. With the reflexes of a cat, Lazzo spun around and grabbed the arms of the meatsack that was about to grapple him. The confidence in Gavin’s eyes drained away to reveal fear. The vampire hissed and sunk his teeth into the hunter.

It was heavenly. Every thump of this poor human’s heart gave Lazzo another gulp of delectable blood. It was laced with caffeine and nicotine; both things that Lazzo hadn’t tasted in a while. The blood rushed into his mouth as he fought to suck the meat sack dry but he wasn’t quick enough. He felt a sharp sensation through his back. A pinprick of pain grew larger and larger until his whole body was in anguish. Lazzo recoiled and screamed out into the night, hissing and growling as he glanced down to see the reason for his main. A sharp wooden point was emerging from his chest and he could feel the entry point on his back. The tincan had staked him.  
“You’ll pay for this.” Lazzo managed to growl out before collapsing to the floor and falling unconscious for good. Gavin fell down on top of him, now lacking the energy to remain standing. Nines rushed over to him and cradled his head in his hands.  
“Hey… hey Gavin, you’re ok, he’s gone. I’ve got you.”  
“That felt incredible…” Gavin said sleepily.  
“Yeah… yeah I know, you always say that after you’ve been drunk from. Steady breaths ok, we need to keep you conscious.”  
Gavin knew that he had to stay awake for his own safety so began the breathing exercises he had been trained in before becoming a vampire hunter. He needed to ground himself.  
5 things he could see: the night sky, a tree, a building, his jacket, Nines.  
4 things he could feel: the rough ground beneath him, the wind blowing through his hair, his clothes clinging to his sweaty body, Nines’ cold hands on his flushed face.  
3 things he could hear: the cars on the nearby road, the leaves of the trees dancing in the wind, Nines reminding him that he’s safe.  
2 things he could smell: the smell of coffee imprinted in his jacket, the smell of leather from Nines’ perfect white jacket.  
1 thing he loves the taste of: the perfect coffee that Nines makes him every morning.

He was grounded and he was safe in Nines’ arms.


End file.
